HalfBreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, SCUM!
by The girl with the Purple Tips
Summary: Andy Grey is the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey. She is 15 years old. She turns out to be a witch? A powerful mutant witch, too. Dumbledore seeks the help of Charles Xavier so that she can come to Hogwarts to learn to use her magical abilities.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

** .:†:. **

_**Missing Soda**_

Andy Grey felt herself being shaken awake. Startled and annoyed, she grumbled something unintelligible and opened her eyes to see Logan staring back at her through those dark brown eyes with unreachable depths.  
_"Kid, wake up!"  
_Logan shook her. Andy slowly opened her eyes.

_"What do you want, Logan, that is so urgent that you had to wake me up?"  
_

_"Well, if you haven't noticed, Scooter's missin'. Maybe you should be worried?"  
_

_"Why? I dunno, maybe because he's your Pop?"  
_

_"No, Logan. Scott is my father, not a can of soda,"_ she smirked as she said this, knowing full well that it annoyed him whenever she was a smartass with him.

_"You know what I mean! Stop bein a smartass! Find him!"_

_"Uhm Logan, are you, dare I say, worried?"_

Her smirk not even wavering. Logan shrugged but you could see the stress and irritation from her comment in his eyes. Andy just chuckled and punched his arm before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom, grabbing an outfit before walking in.

Logan could hear the shower turn on, and took this at his cue to leave.

** .:†:. **

Coming out of the shower, Andy stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin was creamy just like her parents, and she had luscious pink lips like her mother, and chocolate brown eyes with two bright red rings between the iris and cornea.  
She had her dad's power, but somehow with her inherited telekinesis and telepathy, she could control it.

Her mother, Jean Grey, had died not long ago while on a mission. Her father had not been doing well, but managed to smile and be cheerful around Andy, but she knew he was dying inside. She was too, don't think she wasn't completely devastated about her mom's death, it's just she could hide it better. Her escape was to avoid her father and spend time with Logan for a while. Logan was her best friend and she, his, even if neither would dare admit it. They were fine with that, though.

Heaving a sigh, Andy turned away from the mirror and finished up her morning routine; brushing her long brown hair, getting dressed. She chose a simple ensemble, faded jeans, blank spaghetti strap, and black and white converse. Heading out, she placed her sunglasses on, just like her father always did.

** .:†:. **

Andy entered the kitchen. She immediately spotted Storm and the Professor speaking. Andy being, well, Andy, strolled over and sat between the two and said her good mornings. The pair chuckled at her comfortable smile and returned her good morning.

_"I see that the bed didn't eat you,"_ said the professor.

Storm giggled and Andy simply put on the most serious and horrified expression she could manage and said,

_"I was more worried about that pillow knocking me out!"_

That did it.

They all burst into fits of laughter. Finally their laughter slowed to giggles and chuckles. As if on cue, in walked Logan.

_"Oh, hey Logan!"_ Andy smiled at him.

_"Good morning,"_ chorused the other two.

Logan just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Andy stood up and beat Logan to the refrigerator and poured herself the last of the milk. Logan glared at her but she seemed unaffected as she stuck her tongue out at him. His gaze softened and he chuckled, and reached for the last of the cereal, but Andy managed to pry it out of his grip with a little telekinesis. Storm and the professor chuckled together as Logan became a tad annoyed and got the cereal back. Andy, once again, used her powers to take it back, and this went on for a couple of minutes, as it did every morning. Finally, Andy handed the cereal and milk to Logan, deciding on toast and jam, laughing as Logan wolfed down the cereal, no pun intended.

Once they both finished their breakfast and got up, Andy said goodbye to Storm and Charles and followed Logan out the door and into the hall.

_"So where did you say my soda went?"_ she smiled innocently at Logan.

He glared her down but the second his eyes met hers, they softened and he chuckled. He ruffled her hair, _"Kid, let's go on a ride."_

Andy's eyes took on that sparkle that made him smile like an idiot. He loved to see her happy, he was, however, most definitely, **NOT** in love with her! Oh no, no, **NO**! He was still heartbroken over her mom, but he couldn't help but love her happiness.

It was infectious!

So, onwards they went, to the garage!

Once there, they searched for Scott's Ducatti, but 'twas too late. It was gone.

At least now they knew he wasn't anywhere near the mansion.

They searched for Logan's bike, which Andy had gifted him for Christmas with help from her dad, her mom, and Storm. They found it in a corner. Andy used her telekinesis to levitate the bike from its corner and brought it outside, simply because they didn't want to ask Bobby or Storm to move their cars. So once the bike was outside, Logan handed Andy her helmet. Yes, **HER** helmet, she had her **own** helmet, she did not use the normal one that Logan made others wear on the rare occasion that they ride on his bike. Andy got special treatment. He had gifted it to her after catching drift of her Christmas present for him. It was purely black with three silver gashes painted on it that looked as if he had slashed the helmet with his claws, and had her name in the same brilliant red that shot from her eyes. Simple, but she had loved it and had given him a bear hug and shot him the smile he and so many others loved.

He grinned and once she was on the buddy seat and her arms were wrapped around him, he accelerated and off they went to the place of Jean Grey's demise.

The only place Scott Summers would be found if not at the mansion.

* * *

**Author's note: Jean and Scott had a kid a long time ago, 15 years before the war began, and before Rogue and Logan came to the Institution; this is right after the end of the second movie and the beginning of the third. I am not entirely sure where I want this to go... I have a rough idea and just so you know, this is NOT beta-d so if you would like to be my beta, I would love your forever and ever! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! If you have ANY suggestions for this story, please give them to me! I'm winging it right now, but past experience tells me it won't last long if I wing it for too long.**

**(: keep smiling beasties!**

**- M∆Rϟ**

** .:†:. **


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I am putting ALL of my stories on a hiatus because I am connecting almost all of them to one of my newest ones: _The Barmy Adventures of MARS and the Marauders_.

I apologize to all of you who have wasted your time reading my crappy stories and have actually reviewed.

I love you and appreciate everyone who favorited these stories and put them on your story alerts.

I am sure that this message will either make you flame or just let it pass.

I hope you will not hate me and never read my stories again, but it's okay if you do because I understand.

I recently realized that _Diary of Jane _was actually the **SEQUEL** to _Barmy Adventures_.

Most of my other stories such as,

_Marauder Case_

_A Clown, a Bat, and a Wolverine? Oh Dear Lord..._

_Superman_

_Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, scum!_

are all sort of epilogues.

They are like the fanfics of the Next Generation HP kids. Yeah, like that. It's basically the kids of the characters in _Barmy Adventures_.

If you want to check that story, I beg you. I will be updating frequently because now that is the only one I have my mind on.

I will, maybe, post new chapters for some of the above stories, but _Diary of Jane _is on a COMPLETE HIATUS!

Sorry.

Sincerely,

**The Girl with the Purple Tips**

**AKA**

**Jester wolff**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**.:†:.**

_**News Blast**_

A motorcycle engine could be heard arriving at Alkali Lake. Scott Summers definitely heard it. Dismounting Logan's bike, Andy calmly walked towards the edge of the water and stretched out her mind to cover the entire area. Indeed, her dad was here. And so was someone else, or something.

_"Did you find him?"_

She turned around to face Logan. They were almost nose-to-nose, well nose-to-chest. He took a step back and looked at her expectantly.

_"Yeah, he's here, and he's close, maybe you can sniff him out?"_ Logan quickly sniffed the air and turned around to search for something.

He started walking towards a rock structure that looked like a small cliff. He motioned for Andy to follow, and so she did, taking each step carefully and quietly.

_'He's behind those boulders,'_ Andy thought into Logan's mind. Logan nodded and thought back, _'I told you that I hate it when you do that.'_

Andy glared at him, _'well if you know of a better way of communicating mutely or do you know sign language?'_

Logan stayed quiet and mentally grumbled. Andy smirked with satisfaction. They watched as Scott went to his knees and put flowers on the lake bed.

_'I better go talk to him. Stay here.'_

Logan nodded and walked off to have a smoke.

Rolling her eyes, Andy quietly glided toward her father and kneeled down next to him. She looked at him through her hair and frowned at the stray tear traveling down his face to his chin. She put her arms around him in an effort to comfort him and let him sob into her shoulder. No one spoke for a while and it was for the better. It was just one of those moments where no words were needed, only actions.

After a couple of minutes, the sobs stopped and the tears ran dry, but Scott was still shaking. Mentally calling Logan, Andy unwrapped her arms from around her dad and wiped his tears away. She helped him up and walked him to his bike, smiling gently, she enveloped him in a hug and turned to see Logan on his bike waiting for her. She mounted his bike, and put on her helmet waiting for her dad to drive off. Once he took off, Logan followed suit and off the two motorcycles roared towards Xavier's Institute.

**.:†:.**

Charles Xavier sat in his office, watching the window of his office; lost deep in his thoughts. Suddenly a blur of brown feathers flew past it, and then a clicking was heard as a beak pecked insistently on the glass. Charles wheeled over to the window and opened it, allowing the large barn owl inside. The owl hooted thankfully and stuck his leg out for the Professor to take the paper tied to it. He untied the small string and opened the letter up to read, while petting the owl's head softly.

_Dear Charles,_

_We have not been in contact for the longest of decades and I have found myself in need of a visitor this year. There is a young woman in your school by the name Andrea Summers correct? I don't know how to weave around the fact but that young woman is a witch. This is my offer to you to send her to Hogwarts before an American wizarding school gets a hold of her. Please inform her of her powers and ask her if she will consider coming to my school. Send your answer with this owl. Attached is the usual Hogwarts letter that is sent to new students if she accepts._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. The owl might be hungry, tired, and thirsty, let him rest and then tie your letter onto his leg and he will bring it back._

Charles re-read the letter several times when finally he took action; he rolled to his desk and pulled out a long sheet of paper and a pen, and put those to the side to use later. He needed to contact Logan and Scott; he tried searching for them telepathically but they were too far away. He tried Andy and he indeed found her through her own telepathic radius. He often used that of her, the fact that she had an extended mind constantly to see what was ahead made it easier to reach her than his other students.

_Andy?_

It took a while for her to get that but she got his message.

_Yeah Chuck?_

If she were with him, she would see the Professor grimace at the nickname.

_Where are you? I need to speak with Logan and your father._

_Oh! We are on our way back. What's up?_

_I have news for them concerning some travels. Oh and I would like to speak to you as well._

She felt his mind leave hers as she wondered what news he was going to give them.

* * *

**Author's note: Well I actually wrote this chapter by a miracle before I posted my little notice... then lost it and forgot about it XD upon finishing school I stumbled upon a notebook in which this little gift was left :) SO! I decided well I'll post it since there are four postive review on that ONE chapter so I'll give them a little taste to see if the fish are biting :) and I hope you are because this is just the tail of the bait, if your following lol. Oh and I might as well warn you that my laptop has become an Inferi and is in control of a dark wizard that hates my fanfics because it refuses to turn on :( SO! review and I'll continue using my mother's laptop to post :) OKAY THEN ! Review if you like and wish me to continue as it's going! I have some more but I don't want to waste it if you guys don't want anymore :(**

**(: keep smiling beasties!**

**-M∆Rϟ**


	4. Chapter 3

**Halfbreeds, Mutants, Halfbloods, SCUM!**

**A/N: hey! Last chapter was News Blast, so is this :) but this is the second half of "News Blast" you'll read why, now GO!**

**Chapter 3- News Blast *continued***

**.:†:.**

**Andy's POV**

_You're kidding…_

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth," the professor apologized. I blinked, "Stop that!"

Logan re-read the letter and passed it to my dad. I watched as he read it and rolled my eyes as his eyes widened and he let out a nervous chuckle. He looked straight at the Professor's eyes and questioned, "You're joking!"

I watched with baited breath, but was disappointed when Charles shook his head. I faintly heard Logan cuss. I dropped onto the couch and took deep breaths to control my eyes from exploding.

_This isn't possible… what the hell bro!  
__This isn't possible… who would think?  
__This isn't possible… how can this be?  
__This isn't possible… why a bumblebee?_

_Yes, it's actually possible._

"It's okay, Andrea," Charles assured.

I freaked out and screamed at him, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD, XAVIER!"

It was as if something in me snapped and the entire room began shaking violently. Distantly, I could hear my father pleading, Charles trying to calm him down and somehow I felt Logan's gaze. I could feel the air around me swirl and my eyes glowing with restrained heat. I had to find peace. I faintly heard glass shattering and worried screams, but all I felt was bliss and pain as I let the optic force free into the sky. Then,

_Darkness…_

**.:†:.**

**Logan's POV**

"Andy!" I ran to the broken window as I saw her lose control of her powers.

_NO, not again. Not her too…_

I watched helplessly as her telekinetic shell dropped her on the school lawn below. I heard her breathing deeply from where I stood in Chuck's office.

"JEAN!" Scooter yelled. I didn't even feel the usual pang of hurt as I heard her name; I almost didn't hear him as I practically flew down the stairs to reach her.

**.:†:.**

**Normal POV**

A few students began to crowd around the unconscious Andy. Everyone had seen the girl lose control and some worried that she would be dead. Most knew she would be fine.

It was the second time this happened. A gap was made in the crowd as Logan made his way towards her. The second he reached her side, he checked for a pulse since his own heart was beating in his ears, making him almost deaf. She was still breathing deeply and it seemed as if she were sleeping. The crowd watched as Logan picked her up and carried her inside. They dispersed for the exception of three people. Storm followed after Logan while Rogue and Nightcrawler stood frozen. After exchanging worried looks, they ran after Storm and Logan.

**.:†:.**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Blink… blink…_

Andy slowly opened her eyes to blinding white lights and shadowy figures crowding her. Her ears registered mechanical beeping, loud voices, and a lot of shuffling movement.

"What's going on? Why am I in the infirmary?" she asked frantically. Her mind reached out and called for Logan and Kurt. Simultaneously she felt someone's hand on her own, and heard a loud poof, then she smelled the tell-tale smoke that accompanied her best friend, Kurt Wagner.

"Andy!" Logan and Kurt gasped.

She slowly brought her head up to look around. Hank came to her side and helped her sit up.

"Why am I here?" she asked again at the blue fur ball placed his stethoscope on her back. She shivered lightly at the cold.

"Take a deep breath," he instructed. She did as told, her eyes scanning the room. She was in the Med lab again.

"You're physically perfect."

She turned back to Hank as he stepped back. Andy nodded, "I did it again… didn't I?"

Her head dropped to hide her face with her hair. Logan nodded, "You just lost it for a bit…"

There was no answer from the girl. Tears began running down her face. The room went silent and even Logan barely heard it. A sob and a question, "What am I?"

**.:†:.**

**A/N: well there you go! She's a mutant witch. Ok so if you have questions message me and I'll answer :)**

**p.s. My laptop crashed and I'm currently borrowing my step dad's old netbook which SUCKS lol but its something, but he wont let me use it constantly so I wont be posting very regularly if at all until my laptop is fixed :( sorry guys! Review please :)**

**-MARS**

**P.S.S. i forgot! i have a poll on my profile that i want you guys to vote on thats for this story :) ok NOW, bye lol**


End file.
